How is Married Life Treating You?
by Sara1893
Summary: A drabble based on 'Nothing like Odette'. Their married life


How's Married Life Treating You?

#1. His Little Minx

She has this saucy way of walking, the way she would sway her hips and the slight tilt of her head when she turned around to look at him never failed to make him blushed. Sometimes his friends will teased him when they saw him blushing just by watching his own wife walk. He realized that she was teasing him by walking like that. So he made it a habit to walk by her side. He never told her how relief he was when he learned that she will only walk like that when she knows that he's watching.

When he asked her the reason, she smirked almost devilishly, "Why should I do that? The man that I want in my bed is not there to watch." chuckling at his blushing face when she stepped in his comfort zone, teasing his personal space.

His wife is a little minx indeed.

* * *

_#2. _Cooking Class

She can cook and people usually found it hard to believe when she told them that. After all she grew up being taught to act as a young lady. When she first cooked for Elliot, he had this unreadable expression on his face. So she asked him why.

He shrugged his shoulder, apologizing to her, "Sorry Alyss, it must be hard for you. I'm really sorry that I cannot afford a maid for you."

She then explain that she learn how to cook from her uncle. The shocked on his face when she told him that her uncle found it unacceptable for a woman to not know how to cook was worth it. Thank god that she didn't go as far as to tell him that Uncle Oswald taught her enough that she could survive in a jungle with a breeze.

She knew he will fall on the floor with a heart attack if she did that.

* * *

#3. Rank

"Just how old are you?" she asked him fingering his uniform, watching with awe at his insignia that gleam proudly.

"Thirty." He answered her, pride in his voice as his eyes fixed on his insignia.

"Eh? You are that old?"

He blushed, his blue eyes on his twenty years old wife. Sometimes when talking to his wife, he forgot just how young she really is. Of course for him thirty can still be considered young but for her, he could be in the same category as ancient being.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she patted his right cheek before she gave him one of her brilliant smile. "Don't worry, I love you very much. You could be fifty for all I care. So, came back safely for me and Elias" was what she said before kissing him. She hugged him delightfully when she saw his blush deepen.

She was happy then.

* * *

#4. Dress

When Elliot first asked her to an opera show, she agreed without a second thought. Five hours before the opera, she panicked when she realized that she had nothing to wear. And she obviously doesn't want to wear her old gown to the opera!

Desperate, she called Alice asking if she could borrow any of her gowns. Yes, her color and pattern preference when it come to a dress is the total opposite from Alice but beggar can't be chooser right? She was elated when Alice told her that Uncle Oswald bought her a gown the last time he went to Paris and he already hand the gown to Elliot last week.

She put up her hair and wore her make up perfectly. Just before they went to the opera, Elliot took a good look at the light lavender gown on her. Just imagine how furious she was when he adamantly refused to let her go to the opera with the open back gown that hug her curves just at the right places. In the end, they spend their time at home doing things that were more _pleasurable_ than watching the opera.

* * *

#5. Cheshire

'Miew' the soft sounding cat voice startled him that he shoot up from his sofa.

Looking down, he saw a black cat with red ribbon and a golden bell tied around his neck. Bending down, he patted the cat's head lightly, smiling when the cat rubbed back against the palm of his hand. When he sat down back on the sofa, the cat jumped before he immediately made himself at home on his lap.

"Oh, you already met Cheshire. Say Elliot, is it alright with you if I keep this cat here? I know that your family hate cat but my sister refused to take care of my cat any longer."

Looking at the cat that now purring contently as he lay on his lap, he could only nodded his head.

Now just what he should answer his sister when she came to visit him next week if she saw this cat?

* * *

#6. Cold or Hot Shower?

Alyss always prefer cold shower than a hot shower as her skin always end up feeling clammy instead of refresh and it irate her. Elliot however preferred a hot shower.

"What are you doing?" he asked her when he saw her running towards the bed with just her towel wrapped around her and another around her damp hair.

Without even bothering to gave him a reply, she pulled the blanket off the perfectly made bed before getting under it. Slowly he gets on the bed, looking at his very cold wife (literally and figuratively) – who rather stubbornly refused to look back at him. "Don't you dare start" she whispered threateningly with teeth chattering. He smiled before scooping up his wife, blanket and all, hugging her close.

"Better now?"

She settled herself comfortably on his lap, before nodding her head. Thank god her back was on him, if not he could probably see the blush rising on her cheek that have nothing to do with the new acquired warmth.

And warmth raise deep from her chest as she lean back towards him.

* * *

#7. Her Little Elias

"What should I do? I never wanted to become a mother. At least not this young" was what she said to Elliot when she first found out that she's pregnant with Elias. But since Elliot put up a huge smile as he twirled her around with sheer happiness, she braced herself for the unattractive looking figure that she's going to face in few months time. She cried of course, thinking that her career as ballet dancer would be over and not to mention the possibility of her never getting back to her old size.

The pregnancy was horrible for her, her mood swing was even worst. Her in-law family did help, so did her sister and uncle but mostly she did everything alone. And when she gave birth to her baby, Elliot was there, arriving back just few hours earlier.

Looking at Elias in her hand, all wrinkle and decidedly ugly looking, she cried as he opened his eyes, looking at her with cloudy blue eyes. For her, he is the prettiest baby ever. That moment, she knows that she could be as big as a whale for all she cares and it was worth it.

* * *

#8. Singing Lesson

"Of course you can sing!" Alyss shouted back at him. From her body language, you can know that she's reaching the limit to her decidedly short temper.

Face red, Elliot opened his mouth and started to sing 'Twinkle-twinkle Little Star' to little Elias. Elias who was ready to fell asleep now wide awake as he giggled to the sound of his father voice's. The five months old baby cooed his father as he waved his little chubby fingers to him.

Alyss smiled delightfully when she heard the sound of her son's laughter. "See, he loves it" One hour after repeatedly singing the same song, Alyss took Elias from his cradle and sang her lullaby before the excited child could actually fell asleep.

"You know that it would only excite him then why do you do that? I thought we were going to make him sleep?"

"Owh, it just that I want to record your singing voice. I made a bet with my sister to see if I can make you sing or not" she answered him with a smile.

For his whole life, he never felt so cheated.

* * *

#9. Never Told You This.

When Alyss gave birth to their son, she faced a serious complication. The doctor refused to say anything nevertheless; he's not that stupid not to be able to read the expression on the doctor face.

Looking at Alyss's paled face as she's struggling for her own breath, he felt dread chocking him.

"Listen here Alyss. Please look at me." he called his wife softly, his hand gripping Alyss's hand that decidedly losing her grip on his. Alyss's cloudy lavender eyes stared back at him. "Please, stay with me Alyss." He whispered as a lone tears dripped from his eye. "I really do love you."

The moment that the baby was presented to him, he looked back at her, who was drenched with tears, sweet and her hair were all over the place. But to him she never looks any prettier than she did at that moment.

* * *

#10. Somewhere Only We Know

"How much further that place Elliot? Elias is getting restless here" Alyss asked her husband, eyebrows knitting together as she struggled with her four months old son who now started to pulled on her hair. "No, Elias. Your mothers hair is not something that you should put in your mouth" she berates Elias as she pulled her hair from his grip.

Smiling at his son, Elliot pulled the car to stop at a bridge. "Tada! There Elias, the place that father told you last night."

From the car windows, she could see a glittering river run under the bridge reflecting the morning sunlight. The sight was magnificent and it just took her breath away.

They took pictures and had their lunched in the car. It was nothing grand nevertheless, she treasure those moment.

"Next year, I'll bring both of you back here." Was what he said to her as he hugged her close.

And she smile.

* * *

#11. A War He Fought For Her

"Said your prayer Nightray, we are going in" ordered his commanding officer.

Nodding his head, he closed his eyes and prayed hard. Behind his close eyes, he could see her gently smiling face.

Just let him be back to his family safe. His wife and his unborn baby waiting for him after all. It will break her heart if he died here. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head. "Let's go then"

Nonetheless, this is what he chose after all. A war that he fought for her.

* * *

#12. Shopping

Alyss loves shopping. Something about new clothes, shoes and handbags appeal her. Cosmetic and perfumes could send her into a mad frenzy. And she is a career woman with monthly income enough to sustain her shop addiction. So it's not a surprise that she will jump at the first chance of going out shopping. She however, after marrying Eliot found herself being restricted from shopping. It's not that Eliot disapproved her going out shopping. No, he's nothing like that. In fact, he is the one providing her with the funding for her shopping.

It's the amount of her _funding_ that restricted her from spending to her heart content.

Yes, she knows he's just a Navy with small income, well small enough to sustain her shopping addiction. All the same, it's not like she didn't have her own money; she had enough of it, in fact if he by any case decided to stop being a Navy, her income alone is enough to sustain them and her shopping addiction.

It's his pride as a husband, the provider for the family that stopped her from using her own money. After all what kind of wife she'll be if she even dare to suggest using her own money to buy her dress after seeing how her husband eyes lighted up with pride when she parade in front of his with a new dress bought using his money.

Oh well, shopping is not a necessity anyway.


End file.
